What Now?
by Bookfanatic320
Summary: Life in Mirkwood and sometimes Rivendell, are bound to be interesting with Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and a few others living there. Between, twins who love to prank, exasperating Princes and unbelieving fathers, well... life certainly isn't dull! Chapt 3: Elladan and Elrohir come to visit. Elf or human, babies cry a lot and Legolas is no exception.
1. Elfling?

**Hello, Everyone! I'm so excited to publish my first LotRs Fanfic! This is a series of one-shots revolving around the elves of Middle Earth, well, mainly Legolas. I love that elf! I love the relationship between Thranduil and Legolas as a caring father and son. The first few one-shots will be when Legolas is a baby, but I do have warrior Legolas Fanfics in the making. Aragorn will show up later, I'm not sure when but he will definitely be included! And I have several ideas for fanfics involving Gandalf. If anyone has any preference on what you would like to see, tell me in the comments/reviews or PM me!**

 **Thanks and don't forget to fav and review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing...**

 **Summery: Thranduil's wife, Adilya, finds out she is going to have an elfling. You would think it would be easy to tell your husband that kind of news. It is proving very difficult for Adilya.**

* * *

Adilya yawned, closing her eyes in protest of the sun shining straight through her window.

"Thranduil" she said as she rolled over, seeking out the comfort and warmth of her husband. She cracked open an eye, only to find the spot next to her to be cold and empty.

"Thranduil?" She asked to an empty room as she sat up.

Throwing back the covers, she stood up and looked over the room. Empty.

'Where is he? What time is it?'

She glanced out the window, her eyes widened with surprise, it had to be at least mid-morning if not almost noon.

'No wonder he isn't here! Why did I sleep so long?' The queen of Mirkwood thought, still trying to comprehend that she slept so far after dawn.

"Well, I suppose I'll go see what Thranduil is doing." She mused.

Adilya walked over to the end of the bed to grab her robe to go over her nightgown for she did not feel like changing. Stepping out of her chambers, she looked around to make sure there was no other elves around to see the Queen in her nightgown and robe. She hurried down the corridors, making her way towards the King's study.

'Who in Arda decided that the King's study should be so far away from the the King's chambers?' She wondered as she passed a few maids and a couple of her husbands Advisers who cast strange glances in her way. Adilya rolled her eyes, pulled her robe a bit tighter, and picked up her pace.

Finally, she got to the big double doors that lead into the study. The two guards posted there bowed their heads in respect, casting curious glances to where she was standing. She smiled at them as they pulled back the doors for her. Adilya strode into the room to stand in front of the beautifully carved desk Thranduil was sitting behind. He looked up.

"Adilya, my dear. How do you fare?" He smiled softly at his wife.

"I am well. Why did you not wake me?"

"You looked peaceful and I knew you were tired from planning the feast for tonight."

The queen nodded, still finding it odd she slept so much. She really wasn't as tired as her husband believed.

"Why do you still have on your nightgown love?" Thranduil frowned, not liking the idea of his wife walking around, clad in nothing but her nightgown and robe.

Adilya rolled her eyes, "I did not feel like changing."

"Oh, but make sure you put on a dress before you eat."

"I will" She smiled at her husband and walked out of the study.

* * *

'I think I shall wear this dress today.' Adilya took a long light green gown out of her wardrobe. After undressing, she slipped on her dress and started buttoning the buttons.

"Well that's odd." She murmured to herself and went to go stand in front of her mirror. Her dress was stretched across her middle, not fitting comfortably.

'Elves do not gain weight'

She frowned, 'nor do they sleep in when they are not very tired.'

'This is very strange'

She walked over to her bed and sat down.

'Is there something wrong with me?' She gracefully fell back on the bed, her hair spreading out around her.

She stayed in that position for a few minutes, deep in thought.

All of a sudden, she sat up quickly.

'Could it be? No, we just started, but all the signs are there.'

Adilya ran to the mirror, adjusting her dress to make her middle look normal.

'There, you would have to look very closely to notice anything.'

Satisfied with her work, Adilya, stuck her head out the door and ran to the healer's wing.

"Belegyril!" Adilya practically shouted her friend's name.

The elleth looked up from where she was mixing herbs and smiled.

"Adilya! What brings you here?"

The Queen looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Come with me" She whispered, grabbing the healers arm.

* * *

"Where in middle-earth are you taking me?" Belegyril whispered as she and Adilya sneaked pass a guard.

Ignoring her, the Queen of Mirkwood folded back a tapestry and whispered something in Quenya. A door appeared out of nowhere and Adilya pushed her friend into the dimly lit secret pathway.

"How did you know that was there!?" Belegyril exclaimed softly. Smiling slightly, Adilya lit a torch and led her friend through a long corridor. She finally stopped at what appeared to be a large room. The Queen walked across the room and folded back the curtains. The room was filled with light and Belegyril was in awe of how beautiful it was.

In the middle of the large room, there was a rippling pond and around the pond were many flower beds with benches here and there. The room itself was made of large, beautiful, birch trees winding and twisting around. The ceiling was made of thick, lush, green leaves. The sunlight that was coming through the high window cast soft sunlight around the room making it a perfect glow.

"Wow, what a beautiful room!" Belegyril breathed, looking around.

"I know," Adilya smiled fondly, "Thranduil built it for me, so I could be safe and by myself at the same time. We used to come together all the time and no one would know where we were, but we haven't been here for a very long time. Thranduil is always so busy."

"Why did you bring me here today?"

The Queens face broke out into a radiant glow with a smile that covered half her face, "Well...I think I'm going to have an elfling!"

Belegyril stared, "what did you say?"

"I think I'm pregnant. I brought you here so you could confirm it."

"Sit down, sit down! Let's see if there's a little elf Prince or Princess in there!"

The healer ushered Adilya over to a bench and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her, Belegyril placed her hands on her patients mid-section. Her face broke out into a bright smile.

"Adilya, I am very pleased to tell you that you were correct. There's an elfling in there alright!"

The queen sat there with a look of wonder on her face.

"An elfling? A real live elfling! When is he coming?" She asked.

"Well, I would say in about eight months. I'm surprised you didn't notice anything sooner. You are already showing."

"In eight months! I have a lot to do! You will have to help me and maybe Thranduil can invite Elrond and Celebrian over. I'm so excited!"

Adilya got up and closed the curtains and together, she and Belegyril walked out, talking about baby things.

* * *

Thranduil and Adilya walked into their large bedroom. The Queen flopped down on the big, soft, fluffy bed, "I am going to bed," she mumbled.

Thranduil smiled, "you still have to get changed."

Grunting gracefully, Adilya went into her closet and started undressing.

"Thranduil, you seemed worried at the table tonight. Is everything all right?"

The king heaved a sigh, "I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to worry you, but, The Greenwood is getting more and more dangerous. We have had nine spider attacks and three Orc attacks in one week, we won't have to move again, but we will be making the stronghold stronger. Adilya, I am worried about our people."

'No wonder he was so worried' she thought, 'maybe I shouldn't tell him about the baby. It will just worry him further.'

Making her choice, she went over to her husband.

"Do not grieve for what we have not yet lost. You saw all the elves tonight dancing and having fun, they trust you to keep them safe and I know that you will. There are many an elf that are loyal to you and to this realm, they would do anything to protect it. So, do not worry. You will make the right decisions when the time comes, but, as of right now, let us rejoice that hope will never be lost."

"You are right, as always," Thranduil smiled, "What would I do without you?"

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

"You need to tell him! _Before_ it arrives." Belegyril gave her friend a pointed glance before turning back to her work.

"I know, I just don't want to worry him till I absolutely have to!" Adilya sighed. It was a beautiful day in The Greenwood, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and nothing bad had happened today. The two friends were sitting in one of the healing rooms. The balcony doors were open and a slight breeze was blowing through the curtains.

"Well it's up to you, but, you're going to have to tell him soon. You are showing, flowing gowns are not going to help you in a few months. You will be as big as a dwarf!" The healer said.

Adilya rolled her eyes, "I know, I'm surprised no one has noticed any thing yet."

"Well, you are doing a very good job at hiding that bump of yours. But, I am warning you, you are only going to be able to hide it for a few more months."

"Yes, well, I am going to ask Thranduil if he can invite Elrond, Celebrian, and Arwen over."

"It would be nice to see them again."

* * *

Thranduil, do you think we could invite Elrond, Celebrian, and Arwen over before traveling in The Greenwood gets too dangerous?" Adilya asked her husband.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "Of course, it would be nice to see Elrond again."

The two elf-lords had been friends when they were elflings and they still were, even though they ruled two different kingdoms.

"Good, I will write to them immediately."

* * *

Ooh, here they come! I can see them!" The Queen of Mirkwood cried down at her friend. It had been close to three weeks since Adilya wrote to their friends and now she and Belegyril were up in a tree watching for Elrond's family...against Belegyril's better judgment.

"Can you please get down from there! It's not safe for the elfling!" She shouted, watching her friend nervously as Adilya climbed to the top the tree.

How they even talked Thranduil into letting them come outside the palace walls without guards blew Belegyril's mind and if the King had known about the elfling, he would have been horrified at what his wife was doing.

"They're really close, let's go meet them!" Adilya turned to her friend.

"Oh no, you don't! You are not, I repeat, you are not jumping from tree to tree. It's on foot or nothing."

The pregnant elleth pouted, "oh very well."

They carefully climbed down the tree and stood at the base.

A few minutes later, Elrond came around the corner, Arwen sitting in front of him.

"Adilya, Belegyril, it is wonderful to see you again." He smiled, pulling his horse to a stop.

"It has been too long" Adilya smiled. The next minute Celebrian came around the corner.

"Adilya! Belegyril!" She jumped off her horse and gave Belegyril a bone-crushing hug. Celebrian turned to give Adilya a hug but stopped. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion then her mouth dropped open in realization.

"Adilya! Are you goin-" she was cut off by Belegyril.

"Celebrian! How are you?" The elleth led Celebrian down the path, Adilya sticking close behind.

Back in the clearing Elrond sat on his horse, confused.

"Well, that was odd. Arwen do you know what just happened?" He asked his young daughter.

"No know" she shrugged her shoulders.

Elrond smiled, "let's go," his horse trotted off with his wife's horse following.

* * *

Thranduil stood at the entrance of his palace waiting for his guests. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the scene that was coming towards him. His wife and his best healer were talking non-stop to Celebrian about everything from palace decor to what the crops produced last year. Poor Celebrian stood there, nodding to nothing in particular, with a look of confusion on her face. Elrond watched, a look of amusement on his face, and little Arwen had her hands over her ears.

"What in the name of Arda..." Thranduil trailed off as they stopped in front of the huge doors. The two elleths still talking, not even sparing a glance at the king. Elrond and Arwen looked pleadingly to Thranduil.

The elvenking cleared his throat and the voices died down.

"Elrond, Celebrian, Arwen, welcome to Mirkwood."

"It is a honer to be here, gwador-nin."

Elrond dismounted and handed Arwen to Celebrian. The two elf lords gave the traditional meeting and started talking.

* * *

"Adilya! You are having an elfling, are you not?" Celebrian asked excitedly once she, Belegyril, and Adilya were by themselves.

"Yes"

The three elleths started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Has Thranduil told all of Middle-earth yet?" Celebrian teased.

"Uh, no, I haven't actually told him yet."

"You haven't told him yet!?"

"I know, I have been telling her, she needs to tell him." Belegyril piped up, looking at the Queen.

"Why haven't you told him?" Celebrian asked.

"Well, as you know, Greenwood the Great is growing more evil and Thranduil has been worrying about what to do and I didn't want to worry him even more about the elfling. Besides, he's always busy."

"You should tell him soon. When is the baby due?"

"I am wagering about when the first leaves of spring make their appearance," the soon-to-be-nanath said.

"That soon! Adilya, how on this earth have you hid your bump for so long!?"

"It hasn't been easy. Belegyril and I have been modifying all my dresses to make them flowing. I am afraid that isn't going to work for much longer."

Celebrian shook her head in disbelief, then her face lighted up in a smile.

"Wait till I tell Elrond! He's been wondering when you two were going to have a baby. He wants to be an uncle. Wait, we can be the child's Aunt and Uncle, right?"

"Of course, your children call Thranduil and I their aunt and uncle sometimes. But, don't tell Elrond until I tell Thranduil."

"Then we are going to tell Thranduil right now that he is going to be an Ada!"

Adilya, Celebrian, and Belegyril walked into the small, but luxurious sitting room where Elrond and Thranduil were talking.

"Hello ladies, would you like to have a seat?" Thranduil asked with a smile.

The elleths sat down, they were all silent for a few minutes.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Thranduil spoke up once again.

"Actually," his wife started out shyly, "I wished to tell you something."

Her husband smiled fondly at her, "what is it you desire to tell me"

"Well..." Adilya looked at her friends and then at Elrond, who were all watching her closely.

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

Adilya glanced at her friends, then Elrond, then back to her friends. The queen gave a look of desperation to her friends and nodded towards the door. Belegyril and Celebrian sat there with a deer in the headlights look. Adilya slowly glanced over to Elrond, back to her friends, then nodded towards the door. She repeated the process several times before the two elleths got the message.

"Elrond! Belegyril wants to talk to you about some new healing methods." Celebrian said standing up.

"I do?" Belegyril asked at the same time Elrond said, "she does?"

Celebrian glared at her friend and gave her a discreet kick. Belegyril then caught on and stood up too.

"Oh yes I do," she said walking Elrond out the door, Celebrian close behind.

Once the door was closed, Adilya looked at her husband.

"Darling, I have someth-" she was cut off by Thranduil drinking wine.

"Thranduil, I'm trying to tell you something." She looked at him with some exasperation.

"I am still listening." He said, putting the goblet down.

"Yes, but I want your undivided attention."

"I will not drink anymore wine."

"Good, now, Darling we will..." She trailed off as Thranduil picked up a sweet tart and bit into it.

"Thranduil!" Adilya snapped, losing her patients.

Thranduil finished chewing, "I am hungry."

Adilya took the half-eaten tart away and placed it on a plate.

"Thranduil, my darling, we will soon be bles-" she was stopped by a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, Adilya got up to answer the door. On the other side of the door stood Elrond, Celebrian, and Belegyril. All three of them had smiles on their face and were using their hands to ask Adilya if she had told Thranduil about the baby yet. Pursing her lips, she shook her head and slammed the door in their faces. She walked back over to the couches.

"Who was that?" The king asked since his back was facing the door.

"Nobody," Adilya said carelessly. Thranduil arched an eyebrow, he turned in his seat to look at the door.

"Then why is nobody's hair stuck in the door?" He asked suspiciously. Adilya looked up in dismay and saw one of Elrond's braids stuck in the door.

Adilya let out a very unqueenly sigh, she got up once again and opened the door. She had to admit, the scene playing out in front of her was very amusing.

All three of them were shouting. Celebrian and Belegyril was shouting at Elrond and Elrond was complaining about his hair being stuck in the door.

When they realized the door was open they stopped talking immediately. Thranduil walked over, "Come in, please. We never got to finish our discussion."

Belegyril and Celebrian cast apologizing looks in Adilya's direction. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and invited them inside.

A few hours later found them all in Thranduil's study. Adilya, Belegyril, and Celebrian were sitting on one side of the room, quietly listening to Elrond drone on about some story about Glorifendel and Erestor. Adilya suddenly stood up, "Do you not have somewhere to go?!"

Elrond raised his eyebrows, "N-". He was cut of by his wife.

"Yes we do!"

Belegyril helped Celebrian herd Elrond out of the door. As soon as the door was closed, Adilya took away anything she thought was distracting. Thranduil just sat there and watched her quietly.

"Now" she sat down beside him, "I have something very important to tell you and I don't want anyone disrupting us."

"Adilya, you have my undivided attention," he said looking her strait in the eyes.

"Thranduil, my dear, I am very pleased to tel-" She was cut off once again be pounding on the door. Instead of getting up, she sat on her husbands lap, firmly anchoring him to his seat.

"Dear, there is someone at the door."

"So?"

"Don't you think we should answer it?" Thranduil asked as the pounding got louder.

"NO!"

"It might be important!'

"Oh, alright" she mumbled grumpily as she got up.

Thranduil hurried over to the door. One of his guards was standing there, breathing heavily.

"My Lord! A patrol just got back. Most are injured and three have already died, more are on the edge of death right as we speak."

Thranduil closed his eyes briefly in sorrow, "Adilya," he turned to her, "I must go. Whatever you wanted to tell me...just use your judgment. If you think it is a good idea, go ahead with it."

He gave her a slight smile and rushed out the door with the guard following behind.

Adilya groaned in frustration and dismay.

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Celebrian asked Adilya excitedly.

Celebrian and Adilya was standing in one of the empty halls. Most of the guards patrolling the halls had gone to see about their fellow warriors and all the healers had all been called to help with the injured that had come back. Belegyril was obviously there because she was Greenwoods best healer and Elrond had also gone down to the gates to help with all he could. The maids were all in the kitchen or in the great dining hall getting ready for the the feast they were having that night in honor of Elrond, Celebrian and little Arwen. So that left Adilya and Celebrian alone with the exception of a few straggling maids.

"I haven't told him yet," Adliya huffed.

Celebrian gasped, "What! You were supposed to tell him!"

Adliya rolled her eyes, "I know that".

"But why?"

Adilya rolled her eyes again, " _Because_ I kept on getting interrupted by pastries, guards and certain busybody's." She glared at her friend.

Celebrian looked surprised, "Hey!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Adilya sighed apolitically, "I guess I am just grumpy."

"It's okay, I understand" she smiled and Adilya's lips pulled up into a smile. They looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"Why on Arda are we laughing?" Celebrian asked through giggles.

"I do not know." Adilya suddenly gasped and her hand flew to her belly.

"Are you okay!?" Celebrian asked worried.

"Celebrian, feel!" The queen grabbed Celebrian's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Celebrian smiled, "the little one is kicking!'

At this moment Belegyril came striding down the hall.

"Belegyril! Come quickly!" Adilya called. The healer quickened her pace, thinking something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"Calm down, the baby is kicking!"

"Really" Belegyril brightened and put her hand on Adilya's rounded stomach.

As the Elleths were gushing over the movement of the baby, Arwen wondered into the hall.

"Nana, what are you doing to Aunt Adilya?" she asked curiously. At the sound of her voice, the Elleths turned their heads.

"Arwen, my dear..." Celebrian hesitated, not sure if she should tell her. Adilya smiled, "Arwen, come here, penneth."

The elfling walked over to Adilya as the queen crouched down with some difficulty. Arwen came to stand in front of her and Adilya took one of Arwen's little hands and placed it on her stomach. Arwen jumped back in awe when she felt the kick.

"Aunt Adilya, there is something moving in your belly",She whispered.

The three older elves smiled, "That's because I'm going to have an elfling"

Arwen's face broke out in a huge smile.

"Oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait till the elfling is here, I will teach her all I know!"

The adult elves laughed.

"Arwen dear, it will be a while till you can play with the new elfling, he will be too little" Belegyril told the little elleth.

Arwen sighed and stuck her lip out, "I guess I can wait. Can I at least hold her?"

The older elleths smiled at her, "Of course you can, but the baby might not be a girl".

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh, well, I like playing with bugs, and I like climbing trees, and I don't much care for dresses during play time. Me and baby will be bestest friends!"

Adilya smiled, "I'm sure you will be."

Later that night the feast was thrown. Everyone in The Greenwood was invited and the great hall was filled with laughter and merrymaking. Adilya had decided that she would tell her husband that she was expecting that night, that way he wouldn't panic, shout or do something that could frighten the guards into rushing into their sleeping chambers. This way he will stay calm, cool and collected in front of all his subjects. The queen knew she had to tell Thranduil tonight...she had already waited too long. Adilya knew he suspected something, she had been acting rather odd the last few months. He had given her an especially odd look when she refused wine that evening. She hoped Thranduil wouldn't be too angry that she with-held this information for so long. She hoped even more that he wouldn't be mad that she was expecting. Thranduil had decided that they would stop trying for a child since the forest was growing darker by the day.

'Stop that!' She berated herself mentally, 'Thranduil will be thrilled about the elfling...after all, he still needs an heir. That's why we started for an elfling to begin with...Besides we both want children'

"Here goes nothing" Adilya muttered and took a deep breath.

She turned to her husband who was sitting beside her at the head of the table.

"Thranduil" She started as he turned to look at her, a smile on his face, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, my love" His expression turned into one of concern.  
"I'm going to have an elfling" She rushed out, biting her lip. Thranduil's eyebrows shot up, he wasn't sure if he had heard his wife right or not.

"What" he breathed.

Adilya repeated herself slower and shock registered on the Kings face.

A tear escaped from the Queens eye, she thought Thranduil was angry and disappointed for he didn't say anything for a few moments. The guests had quieted, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Are you terribly disappointed?" Adilya whispered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Thranduil's eyebrows shot up once again, "No, oh no, my love! This is fantastic!" he practically shouted standing up, bringing his wife to her feet as well. He gave her a bone-crushing hug and whispered, "Is it true? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" By this time all the elves were staring at them, wondering what on Middle-Earth was going on.

Thranduil suddenly let go, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Adilya laughed, "No, you didn't hurt me." She glanced out towards the crowd, who still had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Why don't you tell our people they will soon be getting a Prince or Princess?"

Thranduil nodded his head and turned out to the crowd, "People of Greenwood the Great, I have just received some wonderful news that I am sure will please you as well..."He trailed off and Adilya nodded for him to continue, "Adilya, that is the Queen and I, are expecting our first child"

A huge shout of happiness came from the crowd, everyone started talking at once about the new elfling that would soon come into the wold and calling out congratulations to their King and Queen.

Thranduil looked to his closest friends who were sitting around him. Elrond was on his other side, Arwen in his lap, Celebrian was beside him and Belegyril was sitting next to Adilya. They all had knowing looks on their face.

It dawned on Thranduil that they didn't look the least bit surprised, "You knew?" It came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"Well..." The three adult elves drew out.

"I knew too Uncle Thranduil! I even felt the baby! I can't wait to have someone to play with." Arwen grinned climbing into her 'Uncle's' lap. Thranduil couldn't help but smile at the child and hold her closer.

The King cocked his head, "How far along are you, Adilya?"

"Well...sooner than you think, Belegyril and I wager sometime in the spring."

Thranduil was shocked, "In only six months..." he whispered, voice cracking, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How did you hide the elfling this long...surely you are already showing"

"It wasn't easy, Belegyril and I have been modifying my dresses but those were about to stop working and for telling you sooner...I tried, trust me, I tried. I was going to tell you a couple of months ago after I found out myself but then you were worried about the encroaching darkness and made the decision to stop trying for a child, I didn't want to to tell you then. A week ago I tried to tell you but was interrupted by wine, tarts, guards and those three," she gave a pointed glance towards Elrond, Celebrian and Belegyril who had sheepish grins on their faces.

"Are you really, truly happy about the elfling?" Adilya turned to her husband.

"Oh Adilya! I have never been happier than I am in this moment." He put his hand on top of hers, his eyes suspiciously bright. "I love you so much."

"We have a lot to plan and only six months to do it in!" Thranduil exclaimed, turning to his friends, Arwen still in his lap, "Elrond, will you deliver the elfling?"

The Elf Lord smiled, "I wouldn't have anyone else do it, no offense meant Belegyril"

"None taken, as long as I get to help" The elleth responded, taking a sip of her wine.

"Celebrian you must stay to help Belegyril and I prepare the nursery" Adilya gushed.

"Oh I'd love too, Arwen can stay too"

"I wish we knew exactly where Elrohir and Elladan were, I want them to know about the elfling...I would like them to be here" Adilya sighed, upset that they probably wouldn't know about the elfling till they came home and no one really knew when that would be.

"I know, in their last letter they said they had two more settlements to visit and then would be on their way home." Elrond informed.

"Oh that's wonderful news! I think Aradhelon is having a hard time finding people to volunteer to try out his weapons exercises and Celegnir and Turon is starting to _miss_ the twins pranks" The King chuckled, as he looked towards his friends who were sitting with the warriors.

"Thranduil, I just thought of something...This elfling will be the youngest elf in all of Arda" Celebrian pointed out.

"Aye, we must secure the palace even more now that we have a Prince or Princess on the way" The King thought out loud.

"So where is the nursery going to be?" Belegryil asked Adilya.

"Well, close to Thranduil and I obviously, I suppose we will have to build adjourning chambers to ours..."

Talk of this elfling went on all that night and somehow spread through the night to all the elven realms and even some human settlements. Everyone was over-joyed to hear of the impending birth. The next few months were filled with preparations and much letter writing in between Rivendell and Greenwood.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, more will be coming your way so stay tuned!**

 **Fav and Review!**

 **Elvish Vocab:**

 **Ada-Dad/Daddy**

 **Nana-Mommy**


	2. A Welcome Arrival

**Hi, Everyone! I know I have been gone for a** ** _long_** **time and I am very sorry. I am not very good at updating as you can plainly see :) I hope you enjoy this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, Comments and Reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing. Wish I did...**

 **Summary: A very exciting event is about to take place in King Thranduil's halls. A bundle of hope against the darkness.**

* * *

Thranduil shifted in his seat at the head of the long oval table that was in the War Council Chamber trying desperately to keep from pinching the bridge of his nose. All around him, his Commanders who were most trusted to keep his people safe, were squabbling like elflings who weren't getting their way. The hour was late and most sensible elves were in bed, not sitting in a council chamber.

Beside him, Turon, the Commander of The Greenwood's army, tried to follow the conversation, well, more like the screaming match that was taking place in Thranduil's council chamber. The King wasn't even sure what they had been discussing, but one thing led to another and now everyone was yelling nonsense and a few occasional curses at one another. He looked over to where Celegnir, his Archery Commander, stood and bit back a chuckle. Celegil, Celegnir's wife and also Commander of the Home Guard, was flailing her arms around, yelling at her husband and he was yelling right back. Listening closer, Thranduil discovered they weren't even yelling about war matters, instead, they were arguing over whether or not Celegil's mother should come visit. He resisted from rolling his eyes and turned back to the main chaos. As Thranduil was about to raise his voice and stop this disgrace, the doors to the Council Chamber opened. He frowned, Council was not to be interrupted unless there was an urgent matter that required his or one of his commander's attention. A young healer shuffled forwards nervously and the conversation died down but no one stopped their arguing.

"Well, what is it?" Thranduil asked sternly through the chatter.

The healer shifted from foot to foot, "M-my Lord, Lord E-Elrond h-h-e," the elf stopped and gulped, obviously intimidated by the King and the elves yelling around him probably didn't help matters any.

"Out with it! What message do you carry?" Thranduil asked, his patience growing thin.

"Lord Elrond sent me to tell you that the Queen is in labor!" The healer blurted. He gulped, eyes wide as he waited for his king's response.

Everyone suddenly became deathly quiet and turned towards the healer with unbelieving eyes. Everyone knew the queen was eagerly expecting a child in the spring but it was still winter, much too soon for the elfling's birth.

"What?" Thranduil muttered weekly, sitting in shock, trying to process what the healer had said. He did not think this summons would come for another few months. _It is much too soon_ , he thought.

"Your Majesty?" The young healer asked hesitantly.

Thranduil barely noticed Turon standing up beside him.

"Well, it seems as if our dear queen is giving birth to a stubborn little elfling who wants to see the world," The Commander chuckled, trying to relieve some of the tension from worry for they knew not if the child or the queen would live.

"Aithil," Turon addressed the Commander of the Western Guard, "You and Celegil inform the people of what is happening, no doubt word that the Queen is in labor has already spread, we do not want people thinking the elfling or the Queen has already perished. Tell them that Lord Elrond and Lady Belegriyl are doing everything they can to ensure the safety of the Queen and the baby. We will update them as soon as we know more. Emerthenil, you and Amathon go and talk to the warriors that are in the palace."

Thranduil was still sitting in shock, give him orcs, give him spiders, he would even fight a balrog without fear but when it came to an elfling, his elfling, he was terrified.

Aithil and Celegil stood up and hurried out of the chamber as did Emerthenil, the commander of the Northern Guard, and Amathon, the commander of the Eastern Guard.

Celegnir walked over and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Well, Mellon-nin, I highly advise that we go to healing wards before Lady Celebrian or Lady Belegriyl or both come and drag you by the hair."

"Yes" was Thranduil's mumbled response. The two commanders rolled their eyes.

Turon shook his head, dark braids swinging, "Come on Thranduil, you soon will have an elfling!"

The King's head snapped up, "I'm going to have an elfling! I'm going to be an Ada!"

"How very perceptive of you," Celegnir smirked, "Now that you have that straightened out, we should probably go to the healing wards. We would not want Adilya to stop speaking to you."

* * *

"Well!?" Thranduil asked Elrond nervously as he hurried up one of the main corridors of the healing ward flanked by Celegnir and Turon. Elrond looked up, shutting the door to the royal healing room behind him.

"How is she!" The King asked urgently. Elrond sighed, "She is okay for the moment. There is no stopping the birth, she is going to have this elfling tonight. Belegriyl and Celebrian are in there with her now."

"Will the elfling live?" Turon spoke in a strained voice, asking the question that he knew Thranduil could not bring himself to ask. Celegnir placed a hand on his king's shoulder in silent support. Elrond sighed again and ran his hand down his worried face, "I will not know for sure until the elfling is actually born. I will not lie, I have never even heard of an elfling being born this soon let alone delivered one. I am very confident that Adilya will survive, though. It is a good thing I decided to come up a month earlier than planned."

Thranduil nodded, grateful for that small mercy. He fervently hoped that this elfling would pull through, he didn't know what would happen if the unthinkable happened...he would probably fade.

A pained moan, along with soft murmurs and soothing hums came from the door they were talking in front of. Thranduil whipped his head around to stare at the oak door as if he could make everything all right with his fierce stare.

"It won't be long now. I had better go help Belegriyl and Celebrian. I will come and get you soon Thranduil." Elrond smiled encouragingly and disappeared into the room where the queen was birthing her first child. Thranduil sighed and ran a hand over his weary face.

"Come on, Thranduil, we'll wait with you." Celegnir led him over to an armchair across from the royal chambers. Turon pulled two chairs over and stood, "Don't worry about the kingdom, Celegil, Aithil and the others will see to things."

Celegnir nodded, "And Thranduil, have hope, your wife is strong and if that elfling that is being born in that room right now is anything like his parents he will be fine. I have a feeling that our prince or princess is going to take Middle Earth by storm!"

Thranduil smiled feebly,"Hannon le, Mellon-nin."

"Right then! I will go get the wine and perhaps swipe some tarts from the kitchen." Celegnir rubbed his hands together with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

Laughter rang throughout the healing wards.

"Do you remember that time when Rainor was furious with Thranduil over that trip to one of the human settlements and Celegnir and Turon hid him for a week!" Emerthenil exclaimed through laughs.

Thranduil nodded, "Aye, I remember at one point they told me to hide out in a cave they had discovered so I made my way towards it only to find out that a bear had beat me to it." He threw a mock glare towards the two elves who smiled sheepishly.

Amathon poured some more wine into everyone's glass. After everyone was reassured, Amathon, Emerthenil, Celegil and Aithil came to the healing wards to keep Thranduil company. They were all expecting news from Elrond very soon. A muffled scream came from behind the door they were sitting in front of. All the elves turned to stare, all laughing ceased as they were brought back to the fearful reality they were facing.

The door creaked open and Elrond peaked out, "Thranduil, it's time."

The king's expression morphed from happy to pained and fearful, this was it, these next few minutes will change his whole kingdom's future for better or for worse. He let out a deep breath, rose to his feet and swept his robes toward the door.

"May the Valar be with us all this night," Turon murmured as Thranduil shut the door.

* * *

Adilya was propped up on pillows in the middle of a large bed, her hair pinned back and her hands had death grips on Belegriyl and Celebrian who sat on either side of her.

She managed to shoot a glare in her husband's direction, "About time you showed up! You sure were there for the making of this child but when the fun part comes you don't show up till most of the work is already done!"

Thranduil stopped in his tracks, shocked at his wife's bluntness.

"Ignore her Thranduil, she is in pain, she doesn't know what she's saying," Celebrian looked up from her place on the bed.

"I do too know what I am saying!" Adilya snapped. She let out a pained growl.

"Shhh, dear, calm yourself, focus," Belegriyl soothed, "Get over here Thranduil, she is not going to bite you."

Belegriyl put Adilya's hand in Thranduil's and joined Elrond at the foot of the bed where he was making preparations to catch the baby.

"I'm in pain, I'm tired and I'm worried sick about my elfling, so do not blame me if I do bite you," Adilya grumbled. A few tears leaked out and her fierce expression crumbled into a sob, "Oh, Thranduil, the b-baby. It's too early."

Thranduil pressed a kiss on top of her sweaty head, tears in his eyes as well, "Oh my love, I know, I know. Be strong, Elrond will do everything in his power to help our elfling."

Adilya nodded once and let out a grunt with a new spark of determination in her eye.

"Okay Adilya with the wave of pain, push," Elrond directed the queen.

"Oh shut up, Elrond! Have you ever tried to push a baby out! Are you even qualified to do this! I seem to remember that time not too long ago when that poor elf went into labor and you couldn't even stand up let alone birth a child!" The queen got out between grunts. Everyone looked at Elrond, bewildered, for no one had heard that story before.

The tips of Elrond's ears turned pink, "I am going to pretend you did not say that...alright now, push!"

Adilya curled up and pushed with a yell. Celebrian murmured softly to the elleth and clutched her hand while Thranduil smoothed her hair back. Belegriyl looked up and placed a hand on Adilya's knee, "You are doing good, one more push!"

Adilya obliged giving the rest of her strength into that one push. Thranduil leaned over and saw Elrond catch the elfling in his arms. The healer whisked the baby away, trusting Belegryil and Celebrian to take care of Adilya.

"My baby! The baby isn't crying! Thranduil, go to the elfling!" The new nanneth demanded, wiping tears from her eyes.

The other two eleths fought tears and clutched their best friend's hands in support. Thranduil hesitated not wanting to leave his wife and also wanting to see if his baby was alive. Elrond started vigorously rubbing the elfling's chest as soon as he saw it wasn't breathing. _'Please breath, please breath! Come on penneth, you can do it!'_ He chanted in his mind. Then to his surprise, the child opened its eyes to reveal bright blue eyes. Elrond stared in wonder at the smallest elfling he had ever seen. The baby softly mewed as it's breathing became slightly more normal. The Rivendell Lord sighed in relief, the baby now had a good chance for survival. He peeked under the blankets that he hastily swaddled the child in.

He smiled, murmuring, "A Prince. The Greenwood has a fine young Crown Prince! Welcome to the world, your highness."

He lifted the babe to his chest and held him protectively.

"Elrond" Thranduil came up behind him and asked fearfully.

"I think everything is going to be fine. I will keep a close eye on him over the next few days though just to make sure there are no complications."

The King of Greenwood closed his eyes in relief, a smile touching his lips.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to hold your son?"

Thranduil's eyes snapped open, "A son! I have a son, a little Prince."

"Aye, now, are you going to hold him?"

"I don't want to break him!"

Elrond rolled his eyes and forced the baby, gently, into the new Ada's arms.

"Wow," Thranduil breathed. Elrond nodded and smiled down at the baby.

"Thranduil!" Adilya called out frantically from her place on the bed, trying to get a look at her child who had been too quiet for too long.

The Ellon's looked over to where the three elleths sat.

"You had better take that baby over to your wife before she gets up to come over here herself."

Thranduil lifted the child onto his chest and murmured to his new baby.

"My love, everything's going to be okay. Everything is fine" he passed the child to his nanneth. Adilya peered into the baby's face, memorizing every detail. Celebrian and Belegriyl looked over Adilya's shoulder and cooed to the bundle.

"We have a son," Thranduil murmured, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. The queen smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Celebrian asked in the same hushed tones as Thranduil.

Adilya looked at her husband, "What do you want to name him, love?"

His eyes widened, "You are letting me pick?"

"As long as you don't name him something silly."

Thranduil thought for a moment, "Legolas...Yes, Legolas."

Adilya looked at her baby and nodded, "Legolas. It suits him."

After Celebrian, Belegriyl and Elrond gushed over him and held Legolas, Thranduil finally got another turn.

"I'm going to go show him to Turon, Celegnir and the others," he said, making his way towards the door, still mesmerized by this small life he helped create.

* * *

"I hope everything is going well..." Emerthenil trailed off as the door creaked open.

Thranduil walked out looking down at a small bundle, shutting the door quietly behind. All the elves that had been waiting in silence stood to their feet. A chorus of, "Is everything okay!" and "How is Adilya?" rang from the small group.

"Everything is fine. The baby is fine." The King reassured his friends. Everyone gathered around Thranduil to admire their new royal.

"Do we have a Prince or a Princess?" Amathon asked.

"A Prince," the new Ada smiled proudly.

"He's so small!" Aithil squealed softly, "What's his name?"

"Legolas"

"A perfect name for a Crown Prince!" Celegnir declared. Turon turned to walk down the hall, "Where are you going Turon?" Thranduil called after him. The commander turned and smiled.

"I'm going to announce to the world that Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm was born happy and healthy and soon will be causing a bunch of trouble around this palace!"

Everyone laughed as Legolas chose that moment to grace his father's hall with his wails, seemingly to prove that Turon's statement was true. Frantically trying to shush his son, Thranduil prayed that his elfling would not cause trouble.

He didn't know how wrong he would be.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading, hopefully, I can publish more soon! Remember to leave a Review!**

 **Elvish Vocab:**

 **Mellon-nin-My Friend**

 **Ada-Dad/daddy**

 **Nanneth-Mom/Mommy**

 **Hannon-le-Thank you**

 **I think that's it! See ya later :) ;)**


	3. The Greenwood's Royal Babysitters

**Hey, Everybody! I feel accomplished, I am actually updating within a reasonable time. *Cheers*! Thank you to everyone who left a review, I was so thrilled. Even though I didn't have many, you all said such nice things and I want to thank the guest who gave me advice. Thanks, I will definitely take it to heart!**

 **So this is another baby Legolas fanfic, starring Elladan and Elrohir! I know lots of people love warrior Legolas too and I have some those in the works, I will hopefully publish them soon! If anyone has any story suggestions or if you would like to see more of a character, please tell me in the comments or send me a PM!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothin'.**

 **Summary: Elladan and Elrohir return from their long journey and take a visit to King Thranduil's Realm. What they find there is very unusual. Sleep deprived elves? Elf or human, baby's cry a lot!**

* * *

 _ **Excerpt from letter from Lord Elrond to Elladan and Elrohir**_

 _My heart sings to know that soon, you will both be home with your Naneth and I. Thranduil and Adilya are looking forward to seeing you again, as am I, though I daresay they are waiting with much more anticipation than I am. They have a bit of a surprise for you and I am sure you will be very pleased with it after you get over the initial shock. I do not envy you for what comes after, I know I am speaking in riddles, but, you will understand soon enough. You certainly have impeccable timing. Good luck, my sons._

 _Your Naneth and I send our love,_

 _Adar_

* * *

Elladan finished reading the letter to his brother and looked up, "I wonder what surprise Ada was talking about."

"I have no idea, but I suppose we will see once we get to Uncle Thranduil's tomorrow," Elrohir stretched out on his bedroll.

The two brothers had been away for five years, going around to human settlements to help prepare them for the dark times that were ahead. Their father had sent them a letter instructing them to make sure they visited the two royal elves that were very close to the twin's hearts. Of course, they were already planning a visit, wanting to spend time with their adopted Aunt and Uncle before they went home.

Elladan built up the fire and checked on the horses before he rolled out his own bedroll, "Well, gwador, we should savor this night. The next time we visit the woodland realm I fear we will have to take night watches, the evil will not be afraid to attack to lone elves."

"Aye," his twin nodded solemnly and sighed sleepily, "I am going to bed, I have no idea what this surprise ada claims that Thranduil has for us, but the last time they had a surprise for us we spent two whole days doing sword fighting exercises...Without rest!"

* * *

"We were beginning to think you had been eaten by a spider!" Celegnir called out from the trees then dropped to his feet with six other elves. His bright smile and sparkling eyes told Elladan and Elrohir that they weren't too worried.

"Like we would let that happen!" Elrohir laughed merrily as he and his brother exchanged greetings with the Commander of Greenwood's Archers.

"I am very glad that you chose this moment to visit. Adilya has been waiting for you ever since she got a letter from your father saying you were on your way."

The brothers shared a glance, "Does this have anything to do with the surprise that our father wrote to us about?"

"It has everything to do with it."

"And you aren't going to tell us what it is?" Elladan asked hopefully.

"I can't, it's a part of the plan," Celegnir said, apologetic.

By this point, the elves had arrived at the impressive gates that would lead them into Thranduil's stronghold. Once the group announced themselves the gates swung open to reveal great hustle and bustle around the Royal Palace. Elves were tending to the stables that were to the right and eleths were tending to massive gardens to their left. The clinking of swords and the swish of arrows along with shouts of the elves fighting in hand to hand combat told of the long archery ranges and the fields of training grounds behind the Palace. And, of course, the Palace itself. The huge stone walls and the multitude of elven warriors posted about made Thranduil's palace beautiful, majestic and most certainly a fortress.

"Thank the Valor!" Turon, the Commander of the Army exclaimed in relief as he hurried through the crowds. He seized both twins by the arm.

"It would seem that the situation has deteriorated since my departure early this morning," Celegnir muttered.

The brothers shared a glance, "What is the matter?"

Turon started weaving through the elves that were milling about, checking behind his shoulder to make sure the twins were following, "Adilya has been making trips outside to see if you two were coming ever since she got up and Thranduil has been spacing out in meetings all morning. Elves have been snapping at others and dropping things and-" He stopped to take a breath, then looked strait into both of the twins eyes, "You are our only hope."

Elrohir looked at Elladan, who had his eyebrows raised, "What is happening?" He whispered.

"I have no idea, but I think we should probably write Adar and tell him to bring his most skilled healers immediately. I do not know what evil has befallen the elves here."

They followed Turon till they got to the steps in front of the Palace where Adilya was wringing her dress in her hands, her hair had been hastily pinned back in a bun, a few tendrils in her face. Her eyes had huge bags under them and Elrohir thought she looked like that woman in the village that had too much coffee.

"Oh thank Elbereth above!" The Queen flew down the steps, gave them both quick hugs and started patting the twins down, "Are you both alright? Do I need to send for the healers? Are you well rested?"

Elladan gently took Adilya's hands and asked slowly, "Aunt Adilya, are you okay?"

She looked up, "Oh I'm fine! I have been waiting for you for _weeks_!" She led Elladan and Elrohir through halls, dodging elves as she went. Most of the elves, Elladan observed, had dark bags under their eyes, like no one had gotten any sleep in the past week. They stopped in front of Thranduil's council chamber. Adilya swung open the door and poked her head in.

"They're here!" The twins heard her exclaim.

The two brothers looked at one another both thinking the same thing. _What kind of loco plant did the whole population of Greenwood get into_! Celegnir and Turon got lost somewhere in the throngs of elves a couple of halls back. The twins had never seen elves act like this before. The only time elves got bags under their eyes were when they hadn't slept in days or were injured.

Adilya came back out with Thranduil and his advisers in tow, all scattering in different directions "You have rest of the day off!" The king called after them. Thranduil turned to the twins.

"At last! You are here, my heart sings to see you, penneths! Thank the Valar you chose this moment to come see us!" He came up and gave them hugs.

"We are glad to see you too, Uncle Thranduil," Elrohir smiled. Thranduil looked as bad as Adilya, but he seemed more composed than his wife.

"Come on, Belegryil is with him!" Adilya said, already rushing down the hall.

"I'm not sure if we'll ever figure out what is going on here," Elladan murmured to his brother as they followed the two royals their chambers.

Adilya opened the door and walked into a sitting room. Elladan and Elrohir looked around, there were blankets thrown about, some knitting in a basket and what looked like a bassinette in the corner. The twins looked at each other, surprised.

A very tired looking Belegryil came through another door that was connected to the sitting room, an equally tired guard followed her looking afraid down at a blue, silk bundle that was in arms.

Thranduil and Adilya looked at the guard with fear and perhaps a bit of anger, "Belegryil!"

She shrugged as Adilya took the bundle from the relieved guard, "What? I was tired of holding him. I made sure he knew how to hold him before I handed him over. I am not stupid, even in my tired state."

The Queen and King glared at the healer. Belegryil shrugged, then smiled gratefully once she spotted Elladan and Elrohir.

"Bless the Valar! Maybe I can finally get some rest!" She practically ran from the room, the guard right on her heels.

"Will someone _please_ tell us what in Arda is going on around here?" Elrohir asked, bewildered by what he had witnessed in the last half hour. Elladan still looked like he was convinced that some evil had made the elves of the woodland realm crazy. And was that a baby in Adilya's arms?

Thranduil walked over to his wife's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We are very sorry if we seem a bit... _discombobulated._ But before I explain any further, I would like you to meet someone very important."

He beckoned Elladan and Elrohir to come closer. They did as they were told and Adilya uncovered the smallest elfling they had ever seen. His eyes were closed, tiny fists jerking in motion as he let out a soft mewing sound. His small lips slightly open.

"Elladan, Elrohir, meet Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Greenwood the Great, Heir to his Father's Throne," Adilya said softly, smiling down at her tiny baby. Thranduil smoothed the small tuft of blond hair that was the exact shade as his fathers. The twins looked down in awe, each taking a small hand.

Elrohir looked up in wonder, "You had an elfling!"

Thranduil chuckled, "Aye, that we did. We wanted you to be here, but there was no way to get a letter to you."

"Is this our surprise?" Elladan asked, looking up from where he was gazing at the child.

Adilya nodded, "Part of it anyways. He came too early...We almost lost him. If your father hadn't of been here, we would have but since Legolas came early his elven healing ability isn't as strong as most elflings. We think he has colic. He cries as soon as you put him down, no one in the palace has had a complete night's rest in weeks and I haven't had any sleep in I don't know when. Every elf in this palace has taken turns holding him and we are all sleep deprived. That is where you two come in. "

She gently shoved the baby into Elladan's arms and rattled off instructions, "He shouldn't get hungry, but if he does there's some milk in the kitchens, we put a rocking chair in your rooms along with a crib, although, it won't do you much good. All the supplies you will need are either in your room or in the nursery, which is through that door. And whatever you do, Do Not Put Him Down! I'll come get him as soon as I wake."

"We're going to bed. You are doing a great service to the Greenwood!" Thranduil and his wife disappeared through another door which led into their bedroom and shut the door firmly.

Elladan stood there, holding Legolas in his arms, trying to process what just happened.

"Well, Gwador, I think we just became babysitters for the whole realm. This must have been what Ada had meant when he wished us good luck." Elrohir slapped his hand on his brothers back and looked down at the tiny bundle. Legolas's eyes snapped open and started wiggeling, letting out a small cry. Elladan immediately put the child on his chest, rocking back and forth, making shushing noises.

"It's okay penneth. I am Elladan, your Gwador and I promise I will always protect you...no matter what." He vowed. Legolas calmed down.

"May I hold him?" Elrohir slid his arms under Legolas and drew him close, "I am Elrohir, also your Gwador and I will also promise to keep you safe. I am going to take you on many adventures."

He looked up at Elladan, "He is so small, I have never seen an elfling this tiny!"

"Aye, I wonder how early Aunt Adilya delivered."

"I have always wanted a little brother to teach." Elladan looked up and smiled, "Me too."

"I think that the Prince of Greenwood will make a fine little brother."

Elladan looked at his twin, "We should take Legolas to our room. Aunt Adilya said that it was prepared for a baby."

"Okay. This is going to be a walk in the park."

* * *

"I think he's asleep." A whisper cut through the darkness.

"That is what you said the past three times!" Someone whispered back.

"Well, I am sure he is this time."

"That is also what you said the past three times!" Elladan rolled his eyes, even though no one could see it through the blackness of the room.

He and Elrohir had been passing the baby back and forth between them for a long time, trying to get him to fall asleep so they could put him down and get some rest themselves. They had been at it for hours, every time they tried to place him in his crib, he screamed. It was well into the night and everyone was miraculously still asleep, except for them of course.

When they walked out of Thranduil and Adilya's chambers, there wasn't an elf in sight. Word must have spread that the twins were there and that must have meant rest from the crying young Prince. Elladan now understood why every elf was relieved to see he and Elrohir. They were two fresh sets of arms to hold Legolas while everyone got some much needed rest.

Elrohir chose that moment to try once again to put Legolas down. Elladan held his breath and Legolas didn't cry.

Wails echoed from the crib. Elrohir groaned and flopped back on the bed. Elladan scooped down, cradled Legolas and started pacing, "Shhh, penneth, everything is fine." He lifted his eyes to the heavens, "Valar help me," he breathed bouncing the now whimpering child.

"Legolas, you are never going to live this down," Elrohir declared from where he had a pillow covering his head.

His words rang true, Legolas would never live this down, as long as he lived and elves live a _long_ time.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

 **Elvish Vocab:**

 **Adar-Father**

 **Naneth-Mother**

 **Ada-Dad/Daddy**

 **Nana-Mom/Mommy**

 **Gwador-Brother**


End file.
